1. Technical Field
The invention is directed toward a laundry hamper.
2. Background Art
Laundry hampers are most often containers loose on the floor and take up space. The containers are top loading and top emptying. Emptying is difficult and awkward. It is known to mount laundry hampers on the wall to get them out of the way and off the floor. Most such hampers are normally top loading and front emptying making unloading easier since the bottom of the hamper is well above the floor. However, the known hampers have a removable front to unload the hamper making operation of the hamper more difficult in having to remove and replace a front cover, and making the hamper more expensive to manufacture. The hamper is also more expensive to install since the hamper is normally built into a wall requiring modification of the wall. The location of the hamper in a room may also detract from the appearance of the room.